<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by MARFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521740">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl'>MARFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MinChan but make it Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read the chapter before I posted this, I want you to know I did a lot of editing to the prologue. If you want then please go back and read it. However, you do not have to. It doesn't change too much of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tale of the sleeping prince begins long ago. Five-hundred years to be exact. It begins in the kingdom of Slairus, prosperous and full of life. It begins when a baby named Christopher Bang was born.</p><p>For years, the King and Queen struggled to bear a child. Misfortune falling upon them whenever they had a spark of hope they would be blessed with a child. Finally, the couple were tired of watching the disappointment befall everyone’s faces at the inevitable bad news. So, reached the point of the King and Queen concealing her pregnancy from their subjects until they were sure the child would make it.</p><p>Finally, when the young prince was born, the entire kingdom cheered in celebration. Music could be heard throughout the entire kingdom, joyous laughter intertwined with the excited conversations of their people. Millions gathered to the town square of the castle’s surrounding city, laying their gifts at the city gates, while the nobles and even some of a lower class gathered in the castle bring their gifts before the small child’s bassinet.</p><p>All those in the castle’s great hall fond over how beautiful the child was, fully confident and aware that the boy would grow to be a kind and just ruler just like his parents. Being the son of their King and Queen, the kingdom expect no less than the best he had to offer.</p><p>So, by circumstance, no one would ever imagine, that anything cruel or unjust would befall this joyous day or upon the newborn prince.</p><p>It was as the people mingled, and the King and Queen held their child, that three fairies float down from the sky. Side by side they stand proud before the royal family.</p><p>“Your majesties.” The oldest, Jinyoung, greats the King and Queen. “We have come to bless the young prince with a single gift. No more, no less.” The Queen places the child in his bassinet, giving way for the fairies. “Oh, dear, sweet prince. My gift shall be the gift of magic. Shall you always be able to call upon yourself for protection and freedom.” Jinyoung steps back to give way for the second eldest, Bambam.</p><p>He steps up the cradle, the child giggling upon seeing his face. “My gift shall be the gift of song. Shall you always walk through life with a song in your heart and have the voice like the beauty of a nightingale.”</p><p>When the youngest steps forward, the great hall is swallowed in a puff of green smoke, the candles going out. The smoke gathers in the center to for the figure of a woman.</p><p>Of Maleficent.</p><p>The crowd gasps in horror as she stares them down with a hateful eye. Her skin was green with horns to crown her head. Her cloak is black as night with purple trimmings with a bird perched on her shoulder, and in her hand is a staff with a green jewel cradled at the top. The air around her demands respect, the power in her mere glance suffocating those she glances towards.</p><p>“Well, this is quite the celebration. Everyone in the kingdom must be invited.” Her gaze settles onto the King and Queen, the Queen inches slowly towards her child’s bassinet. “One would think you were celebrating the most amazing event in this kingdom’s history. What are you celebrating? Did you win a war? Did you gain more land? Or does it have to do with that fragile child you are attempting to protect from me?”</p><p>“Their majesties child was born after many years of lost hope. You should show respect to the royal family.” Someone from the crowed spits out.</p><p>“Why, that is indeed a momentous thing to celebrate… sadly it seems my invitation was… lost, misplaced?”</p><p>“Your invitation could not be misplaced if you were not wanted in the first place.” The youngest fairy, Yugyeom, snipes.</p><p>“Oh…” A false pretense of sorrow shadows the woman’s features. “Well, in that event I must be on my way.”</p><p>“And… and you are not offended your excellency?” The Queen tentatively asks.</p><p>“Why no, your majesty, and to show bare no ill will. I too shall bestow a gift upon a child.”</p><p>The room goes ice cold as the crowd freezes in horror, the three fairies rushing to protect the prince. The King and Queen make an attempt to protest, only to find their voices gone and feet glued where they stood.</p><p>“Listen well, all of you.” She demands attention from all in the room. The green jewel of her staff begins to glow, a swirling cloud of smoak rising to form images above for all to see. “The prince shall indeed, grow with grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know him!” The audience take in the image of a young boy with light lavender hair, a bright smile with dimples. He stood tall, bringing the audience comfort in knowing this will be their king one day. That is, until she speaks again. “But, before the sunsets on his eighteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and <em>die!</em>” The audience gasps in horror as the image chages to the same boy laying dead in a casket. The smoak then loses form as it moves towards the prince, looming over him before dissipating.</p><p>“Seize that creature!” The king demands once his voice seems to return to him. However, before anyone can so much as move, she disappears the way she came, in a puff of smoak.</p><p>The Queen cries as she takes hold of her child, holding him close to her chest. “Please! Is there any way that you can reverse the curse?” She begs of the fairies as her husband holds her close.</p><p>“Bambam and I cannot but… Yugyeom might. He is the only one of us to not present the prince with a gift.”</p><p>“He can undo this curse?” The king asks, hope sparking in his eyes.</p><p>“No sire, I am sorry. However, I may be able to help.” He assures.</p><p>The couple nod as they place their child back carefully in his bassinet. As though he is made of glass and could shatter any second.</p><p>The youngest fairy stands before the child, taking in a big and unstable breathe. “Oh, dear prince, born with the love of his family and people. Cursed with this wicked witch’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this. The gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy will keep, but from this slumber you shall wake. With true love’s kiss, the spell shall break.”</p><p>The kingdom fell into despair once the news of the prince’s horrid curse was spread. No one, even with the fairy’s help, had much hope of breaking the evil fairy’s curse. The king, still fearful for his son’s life, did then and there decree all spinning wheels in the kingdom shall be burned. So, it was done without protest. However, no one rested easy.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Yugyeom spoke aloud as he watched the bond fire blaze. “We all know a bonfire will not stop her. She can just her own spinning wheel.”</p><p>“I have been considering…” Jinyoung pauses in his thought, sure that this is most likely a horrible idea.</p><p>“What have you been considering?” Bambam implored, desperate for any solution.</p><p>“What if the prince disappeared?” The oldest supplies. “Just until the spell is broken. It would give him a better chance at life.”</p><p>“But how? He is only a baby. We would need to find someone willing to care for him, who is able to protect him, and ensure where they go is safe. The King and Queen cannot step down from duty for the next 18 years, so we cannot consider them disappearing with him.”</p><p>“I was thinking the three of us could care for him. The three of us.” The oldest offered.</p><p>“But… we have never cared for a child.” Yugyeom pointed out.</p><p>“But we could. We have magic to help and we all generally know the needs of a baby. We may not be perfect guardians, but no parent is with their first child.” Bambam offered in return.</p><p>“No, we could not use magic. We would have to be ordinary men. We do not want to draw any attention to ourselves.”</p><p>“That would not work though. You gave the young prince the gift of magic. He will need us to train him. We cannot risk his powers going out of control.” Bambam points out.</p><p>“I suppose you are right.” Jinyoung pauses, thinking of how he may be able to get around that. “Then, we must find a cottage deep in the woods and keep any contact outside to a minimum.”</p><p>The three fairies nod together in agreement. They discuss a few more details before bringing their proposition to the King and Queen. With heavy hearts and a tremendous amount of convincing, they eventually come to terms with this being their only option. Their only wish is for the location to be kept from everyone, including themselves. For fear they may seek out their child or Maleficent may discover where the boy is because of them.</p><p>They make preparation’s for the three fairies and young prince to depart in secrecy. No other person outside of the five of them will know what is going on until the child is far from the castle.</p><p>By sunset the next day, the king and Queen had to say goodbye.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet boy.” The Queen whispers to her child who was no more than two months old. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>She is reluctant when placing her child in Jinyoung’s arms. Her husband wraps his arms around his wife. Whether it was to stop her or himself, neither were sure. However, she breaks free for a minute and lifts a necklace with a pendent of a rose from around her neck and places it around her child’s neck. It was meant to be for his sixteenth birthday; however, this may be her only opportunity to give it to him.</p><p>She laid a tentative kiss to his head as she whispered, “Goodbye, Chris.”</p>
<hr/><p>They find a small cottage deep into the forest at the edge of the kingdom. The trees provided a perfect protection and cover. No one dared to venture this far into the woods. This is where the three fairies intend to care for their young prince for the next eighteen years. Under new identity and new lives.</p><p>In these woods he would go by the name of Chan.</p><p>However, leave it to Chan to not only get animals to love him but to bring together a small group of misfits without so much as stepping beyond the forest. The small group gathered to a total of seven, each from different homes and backgrounds, all because of the ray of sun the was Chan.</p><p>The first to join this family was Lee Felix. A boy who, like Chan, embodied sunshine. He is a bright boy who always brings a smile to everyone else’s lips. He came to be in their care when the boy was merely six and Chan was nine. They had gone nine years without any contact to the outside world until this point in time. Bambam had brought Chan along with him to pick some barriers from pie they intended to make for dessert. They found Felix sleeping under a tree. When they woke the boy up they had discovered he was an orphan who travelled too far from his home and got lost. Chan, of course, immediately insisted he stay with them. The bright and excited look in his eyes left no room for Bambam to deny him. When they asked Felix if that was alright, they six year old jump for joy. The two have been inseparable ever since. Chan always claims Felix is the best little brother he could ever ask for.</p><p>Then the second to join their odd family was Changbin. He is a silent boy when you first meet him, very reserved and unsure of himself. However, that is a quick turn around as soon as he realizes you are someone he can trust and rely on. His family had died in a fire when he was at the young age of ten years old. In his confusion he ran into the woods until he got lost. He found their cabin and banged on the door pleading for help. Felix, merely seven years old at the time, is the one to answer. They had attemped to find his family before realizing he had none and was all alone. They did not have it in their hearts to abandon him, especially after seeing how much Chan and Felix loved him. So, five became six.</p><p>Next in the line up to join this odd but happy family is a boy named Jisung. He was a hyperactive and loud boy with his own reservations upon meeting people for the first time. He was only eight years old when he ran from his father and ended up in the woods. Jisung’s mother had died in childbirth. His father held this fact over his head for the child’s entire life. Until, put of fear of his own father killing him, he ran. Right into our home of the odd family. Chan had been in the clearing with Changbin and Felix, playing. They heard Jisung crying and when they went to comfort the boy, je refused to let them go anywhere near him. It was only when Chan healed him with magic that he trusted them. Thus, six became seven.</p><p>Then, came Hyunjin. He is, like Jisung, loud and eccentric. He has amazing skills in fashion and is always there to lend a helping hand when one is in need. He was born into a loving but poor family. They were unable to support both Hyunjin and his younger sister, so they gave the young boy up for adoption. They hoped he would have a better chance at a better life than what they could offer him. Sadly, instead of finding a better life, he is shunned and shamed four being so beautiful for a boy. No adult ever spoke up for him or tried to help him. They just left him to fend for himself. Tired of being belittled and hurt, he runs, and he found himself in the same clearing so many have before. Chan had found the ten year old boy crying to himself while he was picking berries to use for dessert. He approached the tearful boy, wishing to know why he was so sad and all alone. When Hyunjin relented and told him how ashamed he is of himself for looking the way he does, Chan was there to tell the younger he thought he was beautiful and handsome. He assured the boy he was not a freak and held him as he cried. Chan brought Hyunjin to his home where he was welcomed with open arms and embraced into a loving hug. Hyunjin never wanted to leave, causing seven to become eight.</p><p>The second to last person to show up was Jeongin. He is a happy and energetic boy. He is uncomfortable with too much contact unless he knows the person very well. Even then it is best to ask beforehand. Unless you are Chan, then Jeongin will welcome a hug anytime while faking disgust, no one is really surprised about that. It is Chan after all. Jeongin, like Jisung, is from an abusive family. They would deny him food, force him to sleep outside, and force him to do all of the chores in the house. If he didn’t do the chores to their specifications however, they would beat him and leave him to fend and heal himself. Finally, he had enough of feeling worthless, so he ran. Never turning back. He found himself at a lake in the middle of the woods. Across the lake was a boy only four years older than himself. The boy intrigued Jeongin. You see, the boy was talking to a squirrel and the squirrel was actually responding to him. Jeongin attempted to quietly walk closer but the boy heard him and turned to face Jeongin. Originally, the younger coward away from Chan, convinced the older would lash out at him for watching him. Instead, Chan asked for him name and asked if he needed help. Chan had this polarizing effect on Jeongin and it took only a little coaxing from Chan for Jeongin. So, after healing the younger’s wounds and comforting him, Jeongin trusted him enough to go to him home. Thus, eight became nine.</p><p>Finally, to join their family was Seungmin. Seungmin joined their family a mere month after Jeongin had made him appearance. Seungmin was a bright boy with an attitude. He like to relentlessly tease him friends and give those close to him a hard time but will drop kick anyone who hurt them. Seungmin was raised by a single mother who was a witch. Her magic was passed to Seungmin and she taught him everything she knew. They were happy and content together until an army of hunters raided their village. Unlike the royal family, not all humans were kind to magical beings. In her attempt to save her son, Seungmin’s mother was dragged off and strapped in iron. This effectively prevented her from using magic and they burned her. Seungmin was able to flee amidst the chaos, refusing to allow his mother’s sacrifice to be in vain. However, his heart was still heavy with guilt as he ran. When Chan met him, Seungmin immiediatly mistrusted him. He was so sure Chan would persecute him for his magic until the older showed he had magic as well. Chan was able to promise the younger a family again. Chan was well aware he could never replace Seungmin’s mother. However, he hoped to give the boy a new place to call home. Thus, nine became ten and their family was finally complete.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Now, it may seem as though the fairies are not nearly as protective of Chan as they should be. That it was too easy for people to find him or they were too trusting. However, upon their arrival to their new home when he was a baby, they had casted a powerful spell over the woods. This spell would ensure no one with ill intent or no one they couldn’t trust could ever get within a mile of their home of within a mile of the prince. The woods would confuse them and guide them out without so much as knowing anyone lived there. The woods protected them throughout the duration of time they lived there. The spell also prevented Chan from venturing too far and getting lost or reaching the boundaries of the woods without the fairies’ permission.</p><p>So, when these seven boys made an appearance in their home. They knew they could be trusted. There is also the small convenience that came with Chan’s powers and magical abilities. They learned soon after Chan had turned only four years old, that the boy could read aura’s. He could be so specific in his readings; he could know whether or not he could trust someone by a mere glance. So, when Chan brought each boy home and demanded they help whoever was brought before them. None of them could find any semblance of reason to disagree.</p><p>Growing up the seven boys were attached at the hip. None were left alone for more than a minute unless they needed to be. Which was hardly ever as the boys feared of being separated for too long and somehow losing one another. With good reason, after the suffering six of them had to endure, it is understandable why they hold onto each other so tightly. Especially why they hold onto Chan like their lives depend on it. Chan became the glue that held their dysfunctional family together. He is always the one, with help occasionally, to bring everyone back together if something were to happen. He always knew how to comfort each of them if they were scared, hurt, had nightmares, or if they felt they were not good enough for something. They sought the fairies for help as well. However, even if the fairies raised them, Chan was the one that brought them together and it was only natural to rely on him the most.</p><p>However, everyone has their days where they feel low. This includes Chan. There are days why Chan is the one in need of comfort and love. He will attempt to deny his feelings or attempt to bury them deep in his chest. However, n those days everyone stays home. They make all of Chan’s favorite foods, gather all of their pillows and all of their blankets and spend the day in Chan’s room.</p><p>Chan will sometimes feel a deep feeling of uselessness or a deep fear imbedded in his chest. When Chan is afraid, everyone is. He suffers from nightmares often. They always have one thing in common, or one person. There is always a woman with green skin and horns. She wants to kill him, destroy his life, break him in any way she can. For all his life he has suffered from these nightmares and they refused to go away. Some days were better than others, but some days were worse than others and he had to eventually learn how to live with them. He tried asking Jinyoung or Bambam or Yugyeom why he had these dreams, but they never gave him an answer. He knew they were never telling him the whole truth about his dreams, about how he lost his parents. However, even knowing they were with holding something from him, he never pried. He knew they had their reasons, even if he didn’t understand.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually the day came, the day the three fairies dreaded. Finally, came Chan’s eighteenth birthday. Chan buzzed with excitement, not noticing how tense the three fairies were. Today had been the day Chan had been looking forward to for his entire life. Today the fairies will finally let him leave the woods for the first time in his entire life.</p><p>When Chan reached downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of a three tier chocolate cake with strawberry icing. Next to it was an elegant outfit in his favorite color, black. The outfit had a black tunic with a black vest with gold carvings along the lapel. It has matching black slacks and boots as well as a cape. The cape hooks around the neck and drapes over the shoulders to reveal delicate gold engravings along its length.</p><p>“Surprise!” A group of hyperactive voices call from behind him, making him jump out of his skin.</p><p>“Oh my god! Why must you all scare me like that! It’s my birthday!” He playfully whines.</p><p>“Because we can and because we love you.” Jisung answers cheerfully, laughing at Chan’s bewildered expression. “Happy birthday Chan!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I love you too jackass.” Chan teases him as he hugs the younger boy.</p><p>The seven boys sit together in the living room in front of the roaring fire. They laugh and joke around, the other boys wishing Chan a happy birthday. Unknowing of the true and dreadful future that awaits his eighteenth birthday.</p><p>“Channie!” Seungmin calls, beckoning the older’s attention as he clutches something close to his chest. “We have one more gift for you.”</p><p>“Seungmin, you do not have to. This has already been an amazing birthday.” Chan says shyly, overwhelmed by all the love he is receiving from his friends.</p><p>“Well, we wanted to. So, suck it up.” He pouts at Chan, before his face is overtaken by a nervous look. “You know how I asked to borrow your necklace three days ago?”</p><p>The previous day Seungmin had very nervously asked the older if he  could borrow his prized necklace. This necklace had been gifted to him by his parents when he was a baby. It was the only thing he had of them. So, it shocked everyone when he removed the necklace and gave it to Seungmin. Even if it was obvious how reluctant he was to do so.</p><p>“Yeah?” Chan asked, curious and slightly nervous himself.</p><p>“I made a couple of alterations. I hope you like it, but if you do not I can change it back.”</p><p>When Seungmin tentatively handed over the necklace, Chan immediately knew the difference that was made. The initials of each and every person Chan loved was engraved into the petals of the necklace, leaving only one bare. Then, as Chan ran his finger over the charm, the petals and shifted away from the center to reveal an image of his family. It was all of them smiling as they played around in the clearing, they all loved so much.</p><p>He turned to the seven boys, tears welling up in his eyes. “I love it, and I love all of you so much.” They all engulf him in a hug as he cried.</p><p>“Channie?” A gentle voice calls, breaking him away from his moment with the other boys.</p><p>“What is it Uncle Jinyoung?” He asks curiously upon seeing the nervous glances they cast towards each other.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Bambam asks, fiddling with his fingers. Chan’s chest filled with dread, did something bad happen? Will they not let him leave the woods today?</p><p>“Of course.” Chan responds, trying to keep his voice steady and not reveal how nervous he is while he makes no move to leave his seat.</p><p>“In private?” Yugyeom asks.</p><p>“Why can they not know?” He asks them as the boys look at the fairies curiously. Never have they tried to exclude the six boys from any important conversation.</p><p>The three fairies look at each other unsurely, clearly debating. “They will find out anyway.” Bambam points out.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose you are right. They should know as well.” Jinyoung relents, the three of them taking their seats across from the seven boys. Jinyoung is the one to begin the conversation by asking, “Do you all know why we have never allowed Chan to step outside these woods before?”</p><p>“Because the three of you are a bunch of overprotective uncles?” Changbin guessed.</p><p>“I suppose you would be right. However, we have good reasons to be so.” The oldest attempted to assure.</p><p>“And those reasons would be…?” Hyunjin prompts them to continue.</p><p>“Well, you see. The reason why we had to keep Chan away in the woods and away from people was because a two days after he was born, he…. He was cursed with an awful curse.” Bambam reveals, his chest rising and falling with clear anxiety.</p><p>“Wait a minute…” Seungmin pauses in their story telling, his face dropping and brows furrowing with concern and fear. “Please tell me you do not mean he’s….” He begs quietly before his voice drifts off.</p><p>“Yes, that is exactly what we mean.” Yugyeom confirms, causing Seungmin’s eyes to well up with tears as he keeps glancing towards the birthday boy.</p><p>“What?” Chan begs for answers, his voice shrouded with intense worry.</p><p>“You see Chan, as I am sure you realized long ago, we have not been completely forthcoming about the situation that brought us here. To begin with your name is not Chan, your name is Christopher Bang. You are the son of their majesties Jihyo and Daniel Bang.” Jinyoung reveals.</p><p>Everyone in the room freezes, unbelieving of what Jinyoung just said, as Bambam continues. “Two days after you were born, the kingdom celebrated and threw an elaborate party to celebrate your birth. During the celebration an evil fairy made an unwanted appearance and cursed you to die the day of your eighteenth birthday.”</p><p>“Today?” Chan, or Christopher… no he prefers Chan, quietly mumbles.</p><p>He receives a nod from the fairies before Yugyeom continues, “However, I was able to change the curse. I did not have the magical capablility to lift it though. The greatest change I was able to make was that instead of death, you would be put into an eternal sleep.” Yugyeom reveals, his own eyes welling up in tears. “I am so sorry.”</p><p>“The curse can only be lifted from a kiss from your true love.”</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, NO!” Chan begged. “This cannot be true! You would have told me something as important as this!”</p><p>“We couldn’t! Your parents asked us to give you the best life we could!” Jinyoung begged him to understand. “We couldn’t stand to let you grow up in constant fear!”</p><p>With an unbelieving shake of his head, Chan abruptly rises to his feet and runs out of the cottage. Not listening to the pained calls of the fairies behind him.</p><p>The fairies rise to chase after him, however they are stopped by the other six boys. “Just… just give him time. This is a lot for him to take in.” Felix asks before the six of them run after their best friend.</p><p>“Channie!” Changbin calls out. “Channie!”</p><p>I took a little searching but the find him crying to himself in the clearing. “What am I going to do?!” He begged the boys for an answer. “I don’t… I don’t want to die, and I don’t want to lose any of you!”</p><p>“Channie…” Jeongin approaches him, bringing Chan to cry into his chest. “You will never lose any of us. We do not care who your parents are or that some evil bitch is after you. We would follow you towards the ends of the earth. So…” He glances up at the other boys for assurance, receiving nods from them all. “So what if we go with you? To the castle?” He pauses shortly. “That is… if you would like us to?”</p><p>Chan lifts his face from Jeongin’s chest, looking towards them all before silently begging, “Please?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They sit there and cry together for a long amount of time before they relented and realized they should make their way back. When they reach the cottage, the fairies had Chan change into the outfit they had surprised the boy with earlier that day. They finally made their way to the castle after eighteen years. They snuck him in through the back, managing to avoid any servants roaming the halls. They walked into a simple stone room; however, the décor went unnoticed by Chan. Too numb to care. He was place in front of a vanity, left to stare at his reflection that seemed to blur before him.</p><p>Everyone was just about to leave the room, to give the prince some space, before Bambam turned back. “I almost forgot. Here, a gift to our little prince.” The nickname made Chan smile the smallest bit, they had been calling him that since he was a child. It brought back found memories of how they raised him, memories they’d treasure forever. However, when Chan realized why they called him that, pain engulfed his heart. “A crown to be placed with grace and beauty as is by right and royal duty.”</p><p>A small crown appeared. The crown was a simple gold crown that circled his head only peaking at the front, forming one bigger triangle that’s sides curved inward and came out, only to peak and two small triangles at its side with little diamonds placed at the front of each.</p><p>Staring at himself in the mirror, his vision clearing, Chan does not know why but he started to cry. Maybe it was the slow realization he would leave his old life behind. Maybe it was the realization he’s going to be ruling an entire country one day with little preparation. Maybe it is the realization that everything has changed, and nothing will be the same again. He would get to go home to Jinyoung and Bambam’s bickering as Yugyeom merely laughed at them, wouldn’t be able to eat Jinyoung’s stew, wouldn’t be able to run around the forest with his friends, wouldn’t be able to live carefree anymore.</p><p>He could hear the audible <em>click!</em> of the door behind him. The others finally leaving him some space to himself.</p><p>This, unbeknownst to any of them, would be the biggest mistake of their lives.</p><p>A ball of green light appeared before Chan and he doesn’t know why but he feels compelled to follow. His body moving on its own, his mind erased of any thought. The wall to the fireplace disappears and he begins to walk up a staircase. He can faintly hear someone calling his name, but it doesn’t completely register as he continues up and up until he reaches a room. It’s empty for all accept a spinning wheel.</p><p>He can hear a voice, a demanding one, circle around his head. <em>Touch the spindle!</em> It compels him, causing him to inch forward towards it.</p><p>He only hesitates when a familiar voice calls out <em>Do not do it! </em>The voice if familiar but with all thought outside of the commands he is given is erased from his mind, he cannot place it.</p><p>He considers listening to the second voice, but the first one is too strong as it demands <em>Touch it I say!</em></p><p>So, it was done.</p>
<hr/><p>When the fairies finally reached the room, they are greeted by the one person they hate more than anything in this world.</p><p>“Maleficent!” Bambam breathes out, his body brimming with dread, knowing her appearance meant nothing good for them and nothing good for <em>Chan</em>. Who is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“You fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me! Mistress of all evil! Here’s your precious prince.” She moves her robe, revealing the limp figure beneath her.</p><p>“Chan!” Jinyoung cries as Maleficent cackles and disappears. The lay before the boy’s limp figure, afraid to touch him, as though it would become more real. “I’ll never forgive myself.” He cries.</p><p>“We are all to blame.” Yugyeom agrees through his tears.</p><p>“Channie!” They hear a voice call out, too numb to check or compketeky register whoever is calling out. The door opens to reveal the other six boys, Jisung seeming to lead the charge. The six had fallen behind as the fairies flew to the room in their rush. “Ch-channie.” Jisung stutters in disbelief. “No… no, no, no, no NO!” He cries out as he gathers the unmoving boy into his arms, holding him to his chest as the other five surround them. “No, Chan! Wake up! Please! Wake up!” He begs of the older.</p><p>He seeses in his begging when a hand rests on his shoulder. When he turns his head to know the owner of that hand, he is greeted by a puffy-eyed, devastated Bambam, shaking his head. They all sit there sobbing over the loss of a friend and for the fairies their loss of a child.</p><p>It isn’t until later that they decide to move him. They bring him to the tallest tower in the castle, where his room was meant to be. The room is decent size, dark blue walls, holding a dresser and vanity with a bed in the center and an open balcony. With a wave of their hands, the fairies remove all of the furniture. To replace the furniture is a glass coffin in the center of the room. The bedding of the coffin is comfortable enough for a regular bed. The glass casing is lined with splashes of white, like ice. The stand of the coffin, which holds the bedding, is gold with white carved into the side, spelling out <strong><em>Sleeping Beauty</em></strong><em>. </em>Finally, sheer fabric hanging from the ceiling, surrounding the coffin and hiding it from sight.</p><p>The six remaining boys carefully lay Chan in the coffin, tears streaming down their faces. This is when the three fairies give him one final present. They create a rose, spelling it to last as long as his life does, whether he is asleep or awake. The three of them give it a kiss, a breathe of life, before Yugyeom places the rose in Chan’s warm hands. Finally, they seal the coffin, closing the sheer curtain around it.</p><p>They all step out of the room; the door being replaced with a gold fencing entrance with a powerful spell of protection.</p><p>The three fairies turn to the boys, grim looks on their faces. “We need you all to stay here with Chan. We need you to protect him.” Jinyoung asks of therm. “We know Maleficent will stop at nothing to get to him. The fencing we replaced the door with will protect anyone from getting in this way unless he wishes they do and theshield I had casted over the balcony will prevent anyone from flying in. However, we do not have enough power to forever stop her in her attempts to hurt him.” They glance at each other uncertainly before Jinyoung continues. “We were hoping you’d drink this potion it’ll bond you to him, keeping you all alive as long as he is. We cannot stay as we are going to try to find the key to this curse. Please. Will you do it?”</p><p>“We’d do anything for him.” Jisung speaks honestly.</p><p>It took no convincing and before the six knew it, they were never going to age again. They didn’t care about the consequences as long as they saved their friend. The fairies give each boy a weapon to protect the boy before they parted ways.</p><p>The kingdom is devastated and plummets into a depression once news of the young prince’s state reaches them. Soon after the news, a treaty is signed and sealed with powerful magic. Once the King and Queen die, their lands shall be divided amongst the surrounding five countries. All except the castle and its surrounding city, which will remain unclaimed until the prince awakens. Soon after the King and Queen die of grief, the castle and city completely abandoned apart from the prince and six boys who refused to leave his side.</p><p>The only remaining hope the kingdom has is knowing one day the prince will awaken and return their kingdom to its former glory.</p><p>No matter how long it takes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read the chapter before I posted this, I want you to know I did a lot of editing to the prologue. If you want then please go back and read it. However, you do not have to. It doesn't change too much of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains of the prince’s room swoosh open as a chirpy voice calls out “Hyung! Time to get up!”</p><p>“No!” The prince whines into his pillow as he throws his blanket over his head.</p><p>“Minho-hyung, you must go to breakfast!” The boy reminds as he rips the blanket off the prince’s body. “Your parents have something important they wish to discuss with you.”</p><p>Minho huffs as he sits up, missing the warmth of his blanket, but not making a move to actually leave his bed. “Why?” He pouts, “I was having a nice dream!”</p><p>“That boy again?” The smile that graced across Minho’s face was the only answer he needed. “Did you get his name this time? So, we can stop calling him ‘the boy’?”</p><p>“No, every time I ask his voice goes fuzzy and I cannot understand him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Minnie, but your parents are not people we can keep waiting.” The boy reminds.</p><p>“Why? It’s not like they are the king and Queen or anything.” The smirk that grace’s Minho’s perfect face making the other boy roll his eyes.</p><p>“You wish, <em>your highness.</em> I’m just surprised your crown fits on that fat head of yours.”</p><p>“Sungie, if you were not my best friend, I’d have already thrown you out on your ass for the amount of remarks you given me.”</p><p>“Well, as your best friend it is my job to give you a hard time about anything and everything.” He tosses Minho a pile of clothes, pulling him off the bed. “Now, get up and get dressed, drama queen!”</p><p>“I will! I will!” He slumps off of his comfortable mattress as his feet plant themselves on the cold floor. “See? I’m up.” Minho walks behind scene in the corner of the room to change into his clothes. He wears a red tunic under a red vest with delicate, gold carvings across the fabric and a red cape that hangs off the shoulders of his vest rather than from around his neck. He matches it with black leggings, red gloves, and red leather boots. “Come on Sungie. Must not keep their majesties waiting.”</p><p>They make their way through the halls, waving and briefly greeting guards and servants they pass. When they reach the dinning hall the two guards open the doors to part way for him. His father sits at the head of the table, and his mother sits to the King’s left. He takes his place to his father’s right, across from his mother. Jisung standing behind his right shoulder.</p><p>“I have been told you wish to discuss some important matters with me.”</p><p>The King and Queen roll their eyes, smiling to one another. “Yes, we do. However, they can wait for now. Eat breakfast with us kid.” His father chuckles, Minho’s shoulders relaxing till he slumps in his chair.</p><p>“I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen.” Minho pouts, making all those in the room chuckle to themselves, including Jisung and the guards.</p><p>“You will always be our son; thus, you will always be our kid.” His mother kindly retorts. Causing Minho to stick out his tongue at them before begins to eat his breakfast.</p><p>Breakfast is filled with idle conversation of nothing with any real importance. It is only when the plates are cleared from the table that any sense of happy normalcy leaves the air and is replaced with heavy tension that the important conversation begins.</p><p>“Son, have you heard of the Kingdom of Slairus?” His father asks.</p><p>“Yes, if I am not mistaken, it is the kingdom that had its lands divided amongst the surrounding countries upon the death of the royal family. However, the castle and its surrounding city belongs to no one and is completely abandoned. Am I correct?”</p><p>“Yes, however I am afraid the situation is more complicated than what is described in your books. What do you know of the country’s prince?”</p><p>“The prince died at the young age of eighteen from a curse casted upon him at birth by the evil fairy, Maleficent.” Minho pauses, chuckling to himself. “However, I do remember being told a fairy tale that he is still alive, just asleep. That he is waiting for true love’s kiss to awaken him.”</p><p>The grim look his parents share make Minho pause in his seat. Neither of them making any attempt to respond, but their silence was enough for Minho.</p><p>“You must be joking.” The young prince deadpans. “There is no way that fairy tale is true. How can a person sleep for five-hundred years?”</p><p>“We live in a world of magic with fairies, witches, elves, and all other types of magical creatures. Why is it so hard to believe this?”</p><p>Minho had not retort to her question. After, she is not incorrect.</p><p>“The prince, Christopher Bang, still slumbers in the tallest tower of the castle. Once he finally awakens, he is to take back his lands that the surrounding kingdoms were given temporary ownership of. That is why we call those lands territories and do not officially classify them as a part of our kingdom. Before the royal family died, the King and Queen had made this pact with the five surrounding kingdoms. The pact was bound by magic to ensure no one tries to deny the prince his birth right once he awakens. The only people aware of this are those five families, including our own.”</p><p>“What does this have to with me, may I ask?”</p><p>His father goes on to further explain, picking up where the Queen had left off. “In the years since the prince fell asleep royal families have been sending their children to go awaken him, or whoever they deemed suited to attempt to awaken him. However, clearly, none have been successful. Some are lucky enough to come home running. Claiming monsters infest the castle, while some never come home at all.”</p><p>“So, you wish for me to attempt to wake him up?” Minho asks, slightly horrified his parents are sending him on a mission with such high risk.</p><p>“Normally we would never so much as consider asking this of you. However, we have recently learned the Veaton Empire is sending an army, led by their crowned prince, to take the capital by force. If the can wake up the prince and take the country peacefully then they do not intend to use their army. However, if they cannot, they plan to kill the prince and declare war to claim all territories as their own.” The King looks upon Minho’s horror stricken face. “You understand why we cannot allow that to come to come to pass?”  Minho nods in response to his father’s question.</p><p>“We are sending you and a small group of trusted companions to, hopefully, reach the capital before their army does. Seven total at most, and, of course, up to you to decide who you want at your side. We intend to have our army attack from the back to slow them down and buy you more time. His mother finishes.</p><p>Minho stands from his chair, bowing to his parents. “I understand, I and my team will begin preparations immediately and leave at dawn. If you’ll excuse me.” He walks out of the dining hall, Jisung in tow.</p><p>“Jisung, please bring Jackson, Bambam, Mark, Sana, and Momo to my study.”</p><p>“Right away sir.” The squirrel-like boy scampers off to find them.</p><p>When Minho reaches his study, he finds a small stack of papers and a couple of books on his desk. His parents had sent them to his study earlier that morning. It greatly upset Minho to find out that this was the only useful information they have on the kingdom, but it is better than nothing. Some creatures that reside in the castle are depicted, as well as a general layout of the castle. Minho cannot help but wonder how they got a layout of the castle. After all, none of those who were fortunate to return from the capital made it near the castle if the reports are correct.</p><p>“I’ve brought them sir!” Jisung’s voice chirps, braking Minho from his train of thought. The five summoned lining up side by side before Minho’s desk. “Do you wish for me to leave?”</p><p>Minho looks at him like he just said the dumbest thing he has ever heard. “No, of course you are coming with me. As my best friend, my bullshit is your bullshit.” Minho jokes, the natural bickering between them taking some weight off Minho shoulder’s. Of course, Minho would never force any of them to risk their lives and come on this mission.</p><p>However, he also knew Jisung. If Minho forbid him from coming on this mission, Jisung would follow anyway. Jisung had joined the castle staff a mere five years ago. The boy was quick to climb rank and find himself at Minho’s side as Minho personal servant and, by consequence, Minho’s right hand. They bonded over their shared love of art and music. In an odd sense, what really made Minho connect with the younger, was how Jisung seemed to understand the true weight of the crown and the pressure Minho finds himself buried under. Minho doesn’t understand how Jisung understands his position so well. After all, he is an orphan raised in the woods, who never met a nobleman before he came here. However, Minho is grateful for his companionship all the same.</p><p>Standing to Jisung’s right is Bambam. He had joined the castle staff a year prior to Jisung’s appearance. He is loud and rambunctious, his smile contagious despite how annoying he may be sometimes. He uses his magic to pull pranks on his friends and relentlessly tease. However, Minho learned very quick into Bambam’s stay in the castle, maybe a month, that the man can turn cold as stone if he needs to. He would not hesitate to present his neck to the executioner’s axe if someone he cared for was in danger.</p><p>Next to him is Sana. A sweet and kind girl with great skill in assassination. She has taken down some of the kingdom’s most dangerous enemies from within their own homes. Her skill in magic allows her to conceal her appearance so no one knows to look for her once the mission is done. As well as her talent in potion making allowing her to make some of the deadliest poisons in the kingdom. She always has vials of poison strapped across her belt if she is not on a mission or does not need to conceal her purpose, and daggers hidden in holsters across her body. She is also skilled with a bow and arrow to defend herself in the battlefield or take out a target from a distance. She is a truly sweet girl Minho will find himself going to her for comfort and care, even while knowing her position.</p><p>Then there is Momo. Momo, like Sana, is very sweet and bright. She was born into a noble family and originally offered as Minho’s fiancé. However, Minho being gay and Momo already being in a relationship, they both refused the engagement. Luckily for the both of them, however, they were quick to become friends. Minho learned of her skills with an axe and whip and offered her a place within his personal inner circle. By that point her parents had given up in making a “proper lady” out of her and had no objections. Now, she fights by his side with her black whip and an axe bigger than Minho’s torso.</p><p>To her left is Jackson. If Momo is his best female soldier, Jackson is his best male soldier. Tied for best soldier overall. Despite their many duels, there has never been a clear winner. However, his weapon of choice is the classic sword and shield. His natural bright and uncaring demeanor fooling people to believe he is not one of the most ruthless soldiers Minho has ever seen. Unlike the others, Minho and Jackson grew up together. Jackson is the son of a now retired knight. Minho, in his entire life, has never doubted the man’s loyalty and was quick to bring him into Minho’s inner circle.</p><p>Finally, there is Mark. Jackson’s husband of three years and the only medic on their team. Minho enjoyed watching the loud and charming Jackson win over the quiet, seemingly uncaring, Mark. Minho, however, learned that with the right people, Mark can be just as rambunctious as Jisung. Mark had been brought as an apprentice to their physician. Jackson was head over heels as soon as their first conversation and Mark was just dragged into their group by consequence. Everyone loves him and see him as a valued member of the team.</p><p>“You all understand why you have been summoned?” He questions, now not being the time for their usual laughter. “You all understand the mission?” Another round of nods. “Alright, you already know your assignments. We leave at sunrise. Dismissed.”</p><p>They are quick to separate for their tasks without a word.</p><p>The morning came quickly than any of them had hoped. Either way they took off as promised.</p><p>To the most dangerous mission they have ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>